offlinetvandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokimane
Imane Anys (born 14 May 1996), better known by her alias Pokimane, is a Moroccan Canadian Twitch streamer, YouTube & Media personality and gamer. Anys is best known for her live streams on Twitch, where she showcases her gaming experiences—most notably with League of Legends and Fortnite. Twitch streaming Anys has streamed on Twitch for several years. She gained 450,000 followers on Twitch in 2017, earning her account a place within the 100 most followed on the platform. As a result of her account's rise on the platform in 2017, the Shorty Awards named her as the Best Twitch Streamer of the year. The Shorty Awards detailed that her gameplay and commentary streams of League of Legends (LOL), a MOBA video game, propelled her to popularity on Twitch. Anys had a cameo appearance in a LOL trailer announcing a new game mode. Anys also has been noted to stream gameplay and commentary of Fortnite, which she first streamed as part of a sponsorship. At the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) in 2018, Epic Games, the developers of Fortnite, arranged a pro–am event. The event paired streamers with mainstream celebrities in a match of Fortnite s ''Battle Royale'' mode; Anys was paired with rapper Desiigner but shortly before the event, he was replaced with Josh Hart. Tech news site Digital Trends described her "laidback but enthusiastic personality" as "perfectly suited to long-form streams." The site also detailed that she frequently interacts with her audience. Aside from streaming gaming content, Anys also streams miscellaneous real-world moments, as well as a podcast. As one of the more popular streamers on the platform, Twitch has directly partnered with Anys. In July 2018, Twitch selected her as one of 15 ambassadors for the 2018 iteration of their TwitchCon event. A TwitchCon Ambassador is one of Twitch's partners that headlines programming for the event. Later that month, Twitch also scheduled Anys as a partner for their Twitch Creator Camp, a series of broadcasts and articles designed to help content creators build successful channels. Social Blade, a website which tracks social media statistics, lists Anys as the 14th most followed user on Twitch, with over 2.7 million followers as of 18 January 2019. YouTube In addition to streaming on the Twitch platform, Anys also has two active YouTube channels: Pokimane and Poki ASMR. The former includes clips of her gaming content, vlogs, and podcast. The latter channel features videos that are part of a broader community of autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) channels. Like other channels in the community, Anys creates ASMR experiences for her viewers, with the intent of triggering pleasant tingling sensations. On the topic of ASMR videos, Anys expressed, "ASMR is not a sexual thing. I wish people wouldn't dismiss it as being sexual," and noted that many of her viewers use her ASMR videos to help with falling asleep. Anys is also a member of "Offline TV", a collaborative YouTube channel made up of content creators. Speaking about the channel, Anys stated, "it's not fun being a streamer and living alone, so we decided to come together in a way so we not only keep each other company but we can also collab and actually do good work and content for everyone else." Awards and nominations Category:Offline TV